


NO BABY!

by BearMiya90



Series: OhMiya Family [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearMiya90/pseuds/BearMiya90
Summary: Kazu and Satoshi should go out for their anniversary date. Satoshi's parent will help to take care of the kids. But...
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Series: OhMiya Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791487
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	NO BABY!

**Author's Note:**

> The grammar mistake when Masaki talked is intentional

It was only 8 in the morning. But, the house was already merry and filled with children’s laughter. Usually, it was quiet because its occupant was an elderly couple. But, it’s different today, thanks to the couple’s grandsons. 

The family had just finished breakfast. Now, it’s time for Kazu to part temporarily with his sons so that he could go on a date with his husband, Satoshi. It’s been a while since they had a chance to spend time without the children. So, he’s truly grateful that his parents-in-law had volunteered to take care of the children.

“Boys…” Kazu called his sons softly. “Be a good boy, okay? And don’t cause trouble to your Meemaw and Pop-Pop,” 

Kazu had told his sons that they would stay in their grandparents’ house today. As Sho and Masaki had experienced this before, they didn’t ask much. Jun, on the other hand, Kazu was sure he didn’t understand what it meant. Hopefully, Jun wouldn’t throw a fit.

Sho and Masaki nodded their heads while Jun only smiled cheekily at Kazu. So, he added, “Especially you, Jun. Don’t be naughty,” 

The toddler pouted, and then, he whined. “Jun no noti! Jun good!”

Kazu stuck his tongue out at his youngest son. Then, he flicked the toddler’s nose and ruffled his hair. Kazu liked to do that to Jun because the toddler didn’t like it when someone messed with his hair. It was childish for Kazu to act like this… but… well, interacting with Jun would always bring out his mischievous side. 

“Daddy!” Jun pushed Kazu’s hand away, looking at Satoshi with his puppy eyes. “Papa bad!” 

Satoshi only laughed at Jun and then took him from Kazu. He rubbed their noses together and then said. “Maybe because Jun is too naughty,” 

Jun pouted, sulking because his Daddy didn’t take his side. “Jun no noti!” 

His Pop-Pop appeared at Satoshi’s side, offering to take him from his Daddy. As Jun was still sulking, he happily went to his Pop-Pop’s arms. 

“What’s wrong, Jun?” Pop-Pop asked softly.

“Papa… Daddy… bad… bully Jun,”

“Awh… poor you,” Pop-Pop cooed. “Let them go away and you stay with Pop-Pop ne,” 

“Un,” answered Jun as he snuggled with his Pop-Pop on the couch. 

Their Meemaw appeared from the kitchen, bringing some fruits for the three kids. 

“Are you ready to go?” Meemaw asked. 

“I’m ready when Kazu is ready,” Answered Satoshi, glancing at Kazu. 

“Are you sure it’s okay to leave them with you?” Kazu asked, feeling bad for leaving his sons. “They are naughty and I don’t want to trouble you,” 

“Jun no noti,” Jun quipped, earning a laugh from the adults in the room. “Cho… Ki… noti!” 

“I’m not naughty,” Sho was quick to defend himself. “Jun is the naughty one. He always bullies Ki,” 

Masaki who was eating the fruits brought by his Meemaw only nodded his head in agreement. Jun stuck his tongue out at his brothers. 

“Jun no bully,” the youngest countered. “Cho bully Jun… Ki no hewp Jun… Cho bad… Ki bad… Jun good,” 

Jun’s antics, once again, became the source of laughter for the adults in the living room. The three little boys looked around the room. They didn’t understand why the adults were laughing. 

“Are they always like this?” Meemaw asked, still laughing. Kazu nodded his head.

“Are you okay with it?” Kazu asked for confirmation once again. 

His mother-in-law smiled. “I’m okay with it. They are little kids. Of course, they are naughty. But, don’t worry. You just go and enjoy your time with Satoshi, okay? You deserve a break,” 

Kazu was relieved to hear that. He was glad his parents-in-law were understanding and kind. 

Satoshi, who stood next to him, squeezed his hand. He tilted his head as he looked at Kazu, mouthing ‘Ready?’ 

Kazu nodded his head, feeling more at ease now to leave his kids with their grandparents. Jun was the only thing he was worried about. But, their youngest son seemed comfortable playing with his Pop-Pop. So, perhaps he would be okay. 

Satoshi went first, kissing each of their sons’ forehead. He promised that he would buy new toys and books for his three sons. Sho was beaming with happiness to hear that he would get a new set of books while the youngest two were happy because of the toys. 

“Help Meemaw and Pop-Pop, okay?” Kazu said, kissing Sho’s forehead. “Don’t let your brothers trouble them,” 

Sho nodded his head. Kazu knew Sho was reliable so he didn’t worry much about his oldest son. Then, he went to Masaki. 

"I will see you tomorrow, okay?" Kazu said. He dropped a kiss on Masaki's forehead.

"Papa…" Masaki mumbled.

"Yes, Masaki," Kazu quickly asked. "Are you okay?" 

"Ki okay," Masaki answered. "When you come back tomorrow, will you bring a baby with you?" 

Kazu was at a loss for words when he heard that. Why did Masaki say that? 

"I told you, Masaki," Sho joined the conversation, clearing the confusion for Nino. It seemed like Sho and Masaki already had a conversation about this. "Papa is not pregnant. So, he will not bring a baby home," 

The adults, except Kazu, laughed to hear that. He understood the confusion but he had a feeling that he would be teased for it later. So, he wasn’t sure how he should feel about it. For certain, Kazu didn’t want any more kids. He was already content with his three sons.

"But…" Masaki pouted. "When Papa asked Ki to sleep with Meemaw last time, Papa bring home Jun-chan," 

Hearing his name being said, Jun looked at Masaki. So, Masaki went to his little brother and asked. “Jun-chan want Papa to have a baby?” 

Jun scrunched his nose and then shook his head. “No baby… Jun Papa’s baby,”

Jun’s answer brought back the memory when the family visited Kazu’s sister after she gave birth. Kazu was pampering his sister’s baby and Jun was jealous to see that. If Kazu had another baby, Jun would not be happy with it. 

"Papa is not pregnant this time,” Sho explained. “You see his belly. It's small. Last time, it was big," 

“But…” Masaki didn’t seem to want to give up arguing. So, Satoshi stepped in. 

“Do you want another brother, Masaki?” Satoshi asked softly. 

“Ki don’t know,” Masaki pouted. “Ki likes playing with Jun but Jun always bully Ki…” 

“Jun no bully,” the youngest interrupted but Satoshi looked at him sternly. It was something that he rarely did. But, when he did so, Jun would immediately shut up. 

“So, Ki thinks…” Masaki continued. “Ki don’t want another brother. Jun is enough,” 

“Then… don’t worry,” Satoshi comforted him. “When Daddy and Papa come to get you tomorrow, there will be no baby. As your Sho nii-chan said, Papa is not pregnant. So if he is not pregnant, there will be no baby,” 

“Papa is not pregnant?” 

Satoshi shook his head. 

“But Papa’s belly is round. Before Papa had Jun, his belly was also round,” 

Masaki made an innocent remark. Kazu noticed that the adults in the room stifle their giggle because of that. 

“It’s round but it’s not big enough for a baby to get in. So, don’t worry, there will be no baby after this,” Satoshi explained. Masaki seemed satisfied with the explanation so he didn’t say anything else regarding this matter. 

“Okay! Enjoy your date, Daddy and Papa!” Masaki said, kissing his fathers’ cheeks. 

“Ki…” Satoshi called the toddler. A stupid grin was on his face, making Kazu anxious for what he’s going to say. 

“Yes, Daddy!” 

“Are you sure you don’t want another brother?” Satoshi asked. His grin was wider this time. “If you want, Daddy and Papa will use this time to make another baby,” 

“Satoshi!” Kazu pushed his husband away. That’s not something he should say in front of little kids. 

“NO BABY!” Jun suddenly shouted, asking to be put down from the couch. Pop-Pop did as requested. Once he was done, Jun quickly ran to his Papa and asked to be picked up. 

“Papa, no baby! Jun good! No baby! Jun Papa’s baby!” The toddler whined. 

It took some time to comfort Jun. He refused to part with Kazu, afraid that his Papa would get another baby to replace him. As a result, Kazu and Satoshi had to delay their date. Instead of going on a date, they brought all the children to the amusement park. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"I didn't get the chance to be alone with you today!" Satoshi pouted. 

The two of them lied together on the bed later that night. They were still in Satoshi's parents' house and all their children slept with their grandparents today. Thanks to what Satoshi said this morning, Jun refused to let Kazu out of his sight. But, after the fun day in the amusement park, Jun already forgot what happened. So, Kazu and Satoshi finally had some time alone in the room. 

It was a sweet moment for Kazu. As people were aware of it, he often bickered with his youngest son. But, when Jun acted possessively as he did today, Kazu was truly touched by the love from Jun. 

"And whose fault was it?" Kazu teased. 

Satoshi only responded with a pout. "I just want to tease you. I don't expect Jun will react like that," 

"It's okay," Kazu coaxed him. "We have another chance next week. Make sure you don't say something stupid,"

"Of course!" Satoshi smiled cheekily. "I will make sure Jun-chan will not ruin our date," 

"You ruined our date! Not Jun!" 

Satoshi grinned stupidly and then tightened his hold on Kazu before the two of them leaned in for a kiss. 

"I love you so much, Kazunari," 

"I love you too, Satoshi," Kazu shyly answered. "Always," 

"Anyway, about our date next week… are we still going to do what we plan for this week?" 

"Of course," Kazu answered. "I've told you… I want to relive those memories. Why?" 

"Nothing. I just want to make sure you're okay with it," 

"I suggested it. So, of course, I will be okay," Kazu furrowed his eyebrow, feeling weird by Satoshi's question. "Why? Do you want to do something else?" 

"Well…" A sly smile was on Satoshi's face. "We can spend the date doing things that we cannot do when the boys are with us,"

Kazu rolled his eyes, realizing what Satoshi meant by that. Naughty husband. 

Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind when he glanced at the clock. It was only 10 PM.

"Ne… let's go home," suggested Kazu. "It's inappropriate to do it here because of your parents and the kids. So, maybe we could go home and then get back here early in the morning,"

Satoshi grinned widely as his idea was well received by Kazu. So, off they went to their own house. But, they woke up late the next day. To cover-up, they pretended that they went out to have breakfast alone. But, of course, Satoshi's parents knew what really happened as they smiled sheepishly at the couple.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
